The Beaches Of Cheyenne
by SouthernDiva
Summary: This story has been put on hold as of today (3/25/02) until further notice. I really don't have the time to continue it right now.
1. Character Notes

Authors Notes:  
  
I plan on adding a lot to this story & I will try to update it every other day or at least once a week if at all possible. There are lots of surprises , new characters & more to come with this story. I hope you enjoy it & I'd love to here your feedback! Thanks!  
  
Joann  
  
Character Notes:  
  
In this story Luis's father Martin is still alive & married to Pilar. Luis is also not a cop, He is attending college to become an attorney. Paloma is currently living at home , She is also a little hard for her parents to control. Ethan is pretty much non-existing in this story. Theresa is a totally different person. She helps Grace out in her shop part time while attending college design classes at night. Ivy & Sam have never even meet each other nor have Eve & Julian. Everyone else is pretty much the same with the exception of the towns they live in , The Cranes live in a town called Landersville & everyone else lives in Cheyenne also my new characters which are:  
  
Trisha Crane ~ Age: 21 , Ivy & Julian's first born. Trisha has just came back to Landersville. She had been away at college studying to become a psychiatric therapist. Trisha & Sheridan are best friends , they are also a great deal alike.  
  
Sedona Brooks ~ Age: 24 , Sedona is a good friend of Sheridan's although they have never even met. Sedona & Sheridan meet up on the internet & have become good friends.  
  
Christopher Enrique D'Angelo ~ Age: Unknown , Christopher is the crowned prince of Poloraski. He is a conceited jerk whom Alistair is convinced would make a perfect husband for Sheridan. Little does anyone know Christopher has a dark secret.  
  
Kayla Phillips ~ Age: 18 , Kayla is good friends with Paloma. The two girls share everything with each other. Kayla & Paloma have been friends since they were kids.  
  
Evelyn Phillips ~ Age: 39 , Evelyn is Kayla's mom. She runs a clinic for low income families & is currently working as a doctor there.  
  
Ricardo Hill ~ Age: 23 , Ricardo has been secretly dating Paloma. Kayla is the only person who knows about Ricardo & Paloma. 


	2. Chapter #1... Heart Like A Sad Song

Chapter #1 … "Heart Like A Sad Song"  
  
  
  
She paced the floor of her colossal in house bedroom & headed to the mirror to examine her attire. Her golden dress shimmered & her hair was perfect as always. She had her own personal trainer , stylist , secretary & anything else money could possibly by. She also had her own private cottage. Still it was always so lonley for her. Living the life of luxury was pretty much the last thing she wanted. She sat down by her window & looked out at the lavish gardens. Startled she jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
  
Lila: Miss the party has begun & your presence is being requested.  
  
Sheridan: Yes ofcourse they always wish to show me off like a trophy to the single rich men… I will be there in a moment. Thank you Lila & please call me Sheridan.  
  
Lila: Yes… Sheridan  
  
Lila stepped from the room as Sheridan rose up from where she was seated. She hated having to attend these annoying parties. Her father & brother were always showing her off as a trophy. All her father cared about was making her marry some billionare & he only showed up at the parties to try to push her on someone. That was the only time she saw him was at the parties. She really didn't care though she knew he really had never loved her. He hated having a daughter all he cared about was his precious son. Sheridan stepped from her room & sauntered down the staircase. All eyes were on her as she stepped into the enormous ballroom. Her father approched her with a young gentleman by his side.  
  
Alistair: Sheridan , I would like you to meet Christopher. He is the crowned prince of Poloraski.  
  
Christopher: Hello Sheridan , your father has told me wonderful things about you  
  
Sheridan: I am sure he has… Hello Christopher  
  
Christopher: Would you do me the honor by sharing this dance with me?  
  
Alistair: She would love to.  
  
Sheridan glared at her father as Christopher whisked her away to the dance floor. She faked a smile as the music begin to play. She didn't want to seem rude but , she really wasn't in a dancing mood. After the song ended the two stepped off the dance floor.  
  
Christopher: So Sheridan , Your father tells me you are very interested in politics , who did you vote for this year?  
  
Sheridan: I didn't vote , I'm not really in to politics it's all rigged anyways. The presidential election esp.  
  
Christopher: Oh I see… So then what are your interests?  
  
Sheridan: I am interested in the arts & I'd also love to have children one day & a good family life.  
  
Christopher almost dropped his drink at the sound of the word children.  
  
Christopher: Children? Your already thinking of children?  
  
Sheridan: Yes , I love children.  
  
Christopher: I really don't care for them although I suppose an heir would be nice to have as long as it was a son. A daughter would be out of the question , women are not good at buissness.  
  
Sheridan: What? Excuse me but , a woman can do anything as good as a man & sometimes even better! I must be going…  
  
Sheridan quickly left the room. 


	3. Chapter #2... Where Your Road Leads

1.1 CHAPTER #2 "Where Your Road Leads"  
  
  
  
Sheridan stepped outside into the gardens & sat down on a nearby bench. She sighed wishing she was somewhere other than at this place.  
  
Sheridan: I have to get away from here…  
  
She quickly stood up & headed to her cottage. When she reached her cottage she went quickly to change into something more comfortable. She looked thru her closet & found a cute shorts set with a light jacket & slipped it on. She then grabbed her car keys & left the estate. Sheridan drove for 2 hours & ended up down at the beach in Cheyenne. She parked her car at a small nearby diner & walked down to the beach. It seemed so peaceful here. Sheridan sat down by the water & wandered how much of a fit her father throwed when he saw she had skipped out on the party. She knew he would give her another one of senseless lectures but , she really didn't care. Suddenly Sheridan heard someone walking behind her. She quickly turned & saw the most gorgeous man she had ever seen standing there.  
  
Luis: Hi , I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Luis.  
  
Sheridan: Hi… I'm Sheridan  
  
Luis: That's a pretty name , so what are you doing here all alone? I don't recall ever seeing you before. I live a couple minutes from here.  
  
Sheridan: I was just out for a drive & the beach always seems to help clear my thoughts  
  
Luis: You look kind of sad , is there something I could help you with?  
  
Sheridan: No but , thank you anyways  
  
Luis: I know we don't know each other but , do you want to walk up to the diner & get something to eat?  
  
Sheridan: Um… sure that sounds fine  
  
Luis: Great  
  
Luis smiled & helped Sheridan up. Sheridan couldn't get her mind off how incredibly gorgeous he was in the moonlight. Luis was mesmerized by her eyes. They were the most gorgeous blue that he had ever seen yet by looking into her eyes he sensed she had a great sadness. The two walked up to the diner that Sheridan had parked her car at. Luis saw her car , a brand new BMW sports car , parked down below it & gasped.  
  
Luis: Whom ever is driving that must be one of thoose rich people with a lot of money to waste. That is one expensive car! I still can not figure out rich people all they care about is money & power. I wander what a person like that would be doing here?  
  
Sheridan: I have no clue…  
  
Sheridan bit her lip nervously wandering whether or not she should tell him it was hers. Instead they just keep walking which she was kind of glad about. She was very thankful he didn't see the personalized tag (SherCrane). She also had a tag that had been hand painted for her while in Hawaii that was in the back window & said Sheridan in big bold letters. She wandered if he had saw it what he would have said to her or if he would have known it was even hers. By his reaction she took it he hated rich people. Why she had no clue but , she didn't want the rest of her night ruined by him finding out. They both stepped into the diner & found a booth in the back. She looked at the menu & decided to just order a glass of tea.  
  
Luis: You sure that's all you want?  
  
Sheridan: Yes , I'm sure. I really don't feel hungry.  
  
Luis: Me either but , the pie here is to die for!  
  
Sheridan laughed at him.  
  
Sheridan: I'm sure it is  
  
Luis: So Sheridan do you live here or are you just passing through?  
  
Sheridan: No I don't live here , I live a couple hours away but , I love coming down to the beach when I need some time alone or time to think  
  
Luis: That's pretty much the same with me. I either come here & sit on the beach awhile or go for a jog… You know I really hate to pry but , I guess it's just my nature being an aspiring attorney & all… Sheridan are you really ok?  
  
Sheridan: I'm fine… I just had a pretty bad night  
  
Luis: If you want to talk about…  
  
Sheridan quickly interupted him the last thing she wanted to do was tell him why she felt so sad. She had already saw the way he reacted to seeing her car.  
  
Sheridan: No… Please Luis I don't want to talk about it ok?  
  
Luis: Ok… ok… I promise not to mention it again  
  
Sheridan: Thank you… So your hoping to become an attorney ?  
  
Luis: Yes , I am. I'm attending college classes & I should graduate in about another year. It will take me forver to pay off the cost of going. Thankfully I was able to get a grant for part of the money or I would not have been able to attend. Are you in college?  
  
Sheridan: No I'm not  
  
Luis looked quickly down at his watch. He couldn't believe how late it already was.  
  
Luis: I didn't know it was so late , I have to be up at eight in the morning to go to classes. I really need to be going. Listen heres my phone number. Maybe sometime when your back in the area we could get together.  
  
Sheridan: I'd really like that. Here this my cell phone number.  
  
Luis gave Sheridan a piece of paper with his home number on it at the same time Sheridan wrote her cell phone number down on a napkin & then handed it to Luis.  
  
Luis: Thanks , I'll give you a call sometime.  
  
Luis smiled at Sheridan , paid his tab & left the diner. Sheridan sat at the table a few more minutes then walked up to the cashier & paid her bill. She hoped that Luis was already gone from outside so he wouldn't see her car. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later if he ever contacted her again , which she hoped he would , although tonight was not going to be the night… 


	4. Chapter #3... Unsigned Letter

CHAPTER #3 "Unsigned Letter"  
  
  
  
Sheridan was back home in a couple hours. She pulled the car beside the cottage & quickly went inside. As soon as she walked into the cottage she saw her father sitting on the sofa.  
  
Sheridan: Father… what are you doing here? I thought you had a plane to catch after the party…?  
  
Alistair: Thanks to you I missed my flight. Why did you run out of the party?  
  
Sheridan: I had to… Christopher was an arrogant ….  
  
Her father interupted her by slaming his fist on the table.  
  
Alistair: No Sheridan , you always do this! Christopher is a perfect gentleman. You will come to love him , you have to!  
  
Sheridan: Excuse me? Love him? Theres no way I could EVER love a man like that!  
  
Alistair: You have no choice Sheridan!  
  
Alistair's phone started to ring interupting his conversation with Sheridan. He spoke a few minutes to the person on the other end & then quickly hung up.  
  
Alistair: I have to go , theres something important I must take care of. We will talk next weekend when I return from my trip. Christopher will be contacting you again soon & I expect you to be polite with him. Goodbye Sheridan.  
  
Alistair left the cottage & made his way to the Crane estate to prepare for his flight. Sheridan was so furious she wandered what her father had meant when he said she would come to love Christopher. She could never love a man like that. She quickly locked her cottage door before anymore unwanted guests invited themselves in. She sit down on the sofa & begin to sift through her mail for the day.  
  
Sheridan: Junk… Junk… Junk… Don't these people ever give up… Wait a minute whats this?  
  
She looked down at an envelope that had her name typed in bold letters on the front. There was no return address , nothing , just her name . She opened the envelope , curious to see who it was from. Inside was a one lined note which had also been typed it read…:  
  
Dearest Sheridan ,  
  
I have been waiting for you. Soon we will be one & the night shall be ours for eternity.  
  
Sheridan didn't know what to make of it, There was no signature & she had no way of knowing who had written it. The words in it really creeped her out. It almost sounded like it was a threat to her. Sheridan stared at the note trying to figure out who could have sent such. Her thoughts were interupted by her phone ringing.  
  
Sheridan: Hello  
  
Trisha: Sheridan! I saw your lights on over there & wanted to see if everything was ok. I thought I saw grand father leave not long ago.  
  
Sheridan: Yes it was him… He gave me another of his lectures  
  
Trisha: Typical… Sheridan are you ok? Your voice sounds a little shaky.  
  
Sheridan: I don't know really , I was looking at my mail when I found this incredibly strange note  
  
Trisha: How was it strange?  
  
Sheridan: It just had my name on the envelope & with a strange note typed inside  
  
Trisha: What did the note say?  
  
Sheridan: It said …"I have been waiting for you. Soon we will be one & the night shall be ours for eternity"  
  
Trisha: That is kinda weird , sounds creepy  
  
Sheridan: That's what I thought. Do you think it is a threat?  
  
Trisha: I'm not sure , it could be but , then again I don't know. I mean if it was a threat why did they say you would be one? It doesn't make sense.  
  
Sheridan: I know  
  
Trisha: Do you want me to come over & stay with you tonight?  
  
Sheridan: No , don't worry , I'll be fine.  
  
Trisha: Are you sure Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan: Yes Trisha I am. I have all the doors locked up tight so even if it was a threat there not getting in here. Besides you know how the security is around this place. I'm going to go try & get some rest. I'll talk to you in the morning.  
  
Trisha: Ok I'll be over at ten , remember were going out shopping together  
  
Sheridan: Yes I remember , I'll see you then. Goodnight.  
  
Trisha: Night Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan hung up the phone then went into her bedroom. She was still thinking of that note when she fell asleep. It didn't make sense but , there was something about it that scared the hell out of her… 


	5. Chapter #4... The Heart Is Blind

CHAPTER #4 "The Heart Is Blind"  
  
  
  
Lopez-Fitzgerald House  
  
Luis was suddenly awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. He heard his sister yelling as she bolted to her room. He figured the call must be for her as usual. He hated still living at home but , with the fees at college he couldn't afford a place of his own yet. He looked at the clock & saw it was a few minutes past seven so he decided to get on up. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile in Paloma's room…  
  
Paloma: OMG Kayla I am so glad you called!!! I'm so scared…  
  
Kayla: What's wrong?  
  
Paloma: Hold on let me make sure my brother is no where near to hear me…  
  
Paloma peered out her door & saw that the bathroom door was closed. She heard water running & figured it must be Luis since she heard her parents talking in the kitchen. She quickly rushed back to the phone.  
  
Paloma: Still there?  
  
Kayla: Yes ofcourse , now tell me what is wrong??  
  
Paloma: Ricardo & I… we… well… we sleep together … I'm afraid I might be pregnant I haven't started my period in over a month  
  
Kayla: OMG Paloma you never told me you to sleep together! Have you went to the doctor?  
  
Paloma: No… not yet  
  
Kayla: Paloma! You just turned 17!! Ricardo is going to be 24 in a few months!!  
  
Paloma: I know… He doesn't know I'm only 17 though… I told him I was 19  
  
Kayla: Oh Paloma… Have you told him?  
  
Paloma: No… Kayla I can't…  
  
Kayla: If your pregnant he has to know  
  
Paloma: I know that Kayla but , I don't know for sure if I am… Listen please don't tell anyone  
  
Kayla: Paloma you need to see a doctor. How about my mom?  
  
Paloma: I can't what if she told my parents? Can you do me a favor… please?  
  
Kayla: What is it?  
  
Paloma: Well… I know at the clinic your mom runs they have a lot of thoose home pregnancy tests… Do you think you could bring one to school & give it to me?  
  
Kayla: You want me to steal it?!  
  
Paloma: Please…  
  
Paloma started to cry.  
  
Paloma: Everyone here knows me & theres no place I can go in & buy one at. Please Kayla…  
  
Kayla: Ok if you promise me one thing  
  
Paloma: Anything  
  
Kayla: If you are pregnant you have to go see my mom  
  
Paloma: But…  
  
Kayla: No buts! Paloma if your pregnant you have to talk to someone.  
  
Paloma: Ok … ok… fine  
  
Kayla: I'll try & get one . Listen I have to go. I'll see you later at school.  
  
Paloma: Ok… Thanks Kayla  
  
Paloma hung up the phone & jerked on her clothes. She was so worried. She didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. She took one look in the mirror then grabbed her books & ran into the kitchen. Paloma & Martin were already sitting down at the table waiting for Paloma & Luis to join them.  
  
Pilar: Good morning sweetie  
  
Paloma: Good morning mom… dad…  
  
Pilar: Here sit down have some breakfast  
  
Paloma sit down at the table just as Luis stepped into the room.  
  
Martin: Morning Luis  
  
Luis: Good morning papa…momma  
  
Pilar: You sure got in late last night  
  
Luis: Yea I know , I'm sorry if I woke you  
  
Martin: So where were you at?  
  
Luis: I ran into this lady down by the beach & we talked awhile  
  
Martin: That's nice  
  
Luis sit down at the table with everyone & quickly ate his breakfast. His mind drifted to the conversation he had with Sheridan the previous night & he wandered if he would ever see her again. His thoughts were interupted by the phone ringing again.  
  
Luis: Aren't you going to get that Paloma? It's always for you anyways.  
  
Paloma gave Luis a dirty look & stood up to get the phone.  
  
Paloma: Hello  
  
Ricardo: Hi sweetie… it's me…  
  
Paloma: Oh… hey Ricardo  
  
Ricardo: I was wandering what are you doing tonight? Maybe you could come over.  
  
Paloma: Nothing that I know of , I'll let you know later today if I can ok?  
  
Ricardo: Sure babe , I can't wait  
  
Paloma hung up the phone & quickly picked up her books from the table.  
  
Paloma: I have to get to school… I'll see you all later  
  
Paloma gave her parents a kiss & hurriedly left the house.  
  
Luis: She was sure in a hurry today  
  
Pilar: I noticed that to  
  
Martin: Do you think everything is ok with her?  
  
Pilar: I'm sure it is she was probabley in a hurry to go talk to her friends  
  
Paloma stopped walking a little ways from the school & sat down by a tree. It was still an hour till it begin but , she had to get out of that house. She was so worried that when she took a pregnancy test it would only confirm her suspicions. What was she going to tell Ricardo or her family. How would she raise a baby? She knew one thing for sure if she was pregnant she was not getting an abortion , she was having this child no matter what. 


	6. Chapter #5... Keeping Secrets

CHAPTER #5 "Keeping Secrets"  
  
  
  
Sheridan was abruptly awoke by the knocking on her door. She rolled over & looked at her clock then realized it was after ten. She jumped on tossed on her robe & run to the door.  
  
Trisha: Hey , I wandered if you were ever going to answer!  
  
Sheridan: I'm sorry I didn't sleep to good last night.  
  
Trisha: I'll make us some coffee to wake you up while you go get ready  
  
Sheridan: Thanks Trisha  
  
Sheridan yawned & made her way to her bedroom to change. She dressed quickly & walked back into the kitchen still yawning.  
  
Trisha: Don't take this the wrong way sweetie but , you look awful.  
  
Sheridan: Thanks…  
  
Sheridan gave Trisha a sarcastic look & sat down at the table.  
  
Sheridan: I kept having nightmares all night  
  
Trisha: About what?  
  
Sheridan: I don't exactly , I know this sounds incredibly strange but , it was as if someone was controlling my dreams. Everytime I woke up I was in tears & shaking all over but , I couldn't remember a thing.  
  
Trisha: Hmmm that is strange. I'm sure it was probaley nothing though. Maybe that letter last night got you all worked up.  
  
Sheridan: I suppose that was it.  
  
Trisha: So where did you go last night? Grandfather was furious when he saw you had left the party!  
  
Sheridan: That doesn't surprise me in the least. I had to get away from that Christopher so I took a drive.  
  
Trisha: Christopher did seem like a complete jerk.  
  
Sheridan: Yes he was , anyways I ended up in Cheyenne.  
  
Trisha sat the coffee on the table & gasped.  
  
Trisha: Cheyenne? That's about 2 hours from here  
  
Sheridan: I know , I just started driving & lost track of time before long I was at the beach.  
  
Trisha: What on earth did you find to do that late at night on the beach?  
  
Sheridan: Well I was just sitting thinking & this guy came up. He startled me at first but , when I turned around & took one look at him…  
  
Sheridan smiled & Trisha could since the guy really made an impression on her.  
  
Trisha: So you ran into a cute guy , on the beach , late at night , hmmmm  
  
Sheridan: Oh no it's not what your thinking!  
  
Trisha: Come on Sher , I was just joking. So tell me about this guy.  
  
Sheridan: Well… He said he doesn't live far from the beach , he is going to college to become an attorney but …  
  
Trisha: But what?  
  
Sheridan: He hates rich people  
  
Trisha: OMG what did he say when he found out you were from a rich family?  
  
Sheridan: He doesn't know… When he saw my car I acted like it wasn't even mine  
  
Trisha: Sheridan! Why didn't you tell him?!  
  
Sheridan: I just couldn't , I was already having such a horrible night & I didn't want it to get worse  
  
Trisha: You lied to him though  
  
Sheridan: No I didn't… I only avoided the truth  
  
Trisha: Same thing!  
  
Sheridan: I doubt I'll ever even see or hear from him again though so what does it really matter?  
  
Trisha: Did you exchange phone numbers?  
  
Sheridan: Yes  
  
Trisha: Then how can you say that? Sheridan what if you do see him again or what if he finds out from someone else who you were & about your family!  
  
Sheridan: Trisha I don't know ok , like I said last night I just wasn't up to it. I already had a rough night & didn't need anymore stress. I don't know what his problem with rich people is & last night I really didn't care. That is his problem not mine!  
  
Sheridan stood up & put her cup in the sink. Trisha looked at her wandering why she had such an attitude today.  
  
Trisha: What's wrong Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan turned around to face her & leaned up against the sink.  
  
Sheridan: What if I do see him again… What if I screwed up by not telling him the truth  
  
Trisha: I don't know Sheridan…  
  
Sheridan: It really doesn't matter now , I can't undo the past besides whats the chances that we will ever cross paths again…?  
  
Just then the phone started to ring… 


	7. Chapter #6... Victim Of The Game

1.1.1 CHAPTER #6 "Victim Of The Game"  
  
  
  
Paloma looked down at her watch & realized it was only 30 minutes until her first class started. She gathered up her books & went over to the front steps of the school. She knew Kayla would be arriving any minute. Kayla's mom had bought her a car for her 17th birthday so she drove to school every morning , usually Paloma rode with her but , the past week she had been walking. She had suspected she could be pregnant for almost 2 weeks now but , she had kept it a secret. Now that she had told Kayla she felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She was anxious for Kayla to arrive , not knowing if she was pregnant was driving her insane. The minute Paloma saw Kayla pull in she quickly rushed to her car…  
  
Paloma: Did you get one??  
  
Kayla: Yea I did , it's in my bag.  
  
Paloma: Great! Thank you so much Kayla!  
  
Paloma hugged Kayla when she stepped out of the car.  
  
Kayla: Remember your promise though , if you are you have to see a doctor  
  
Paloma: I know that & I will.  
  
Kayla reached into her bag & handed the small box to Paloma who quickly shoved it in her purse.  
  
Paloma: I just need to know for sure before I say anything to anyone else.  
  
Kayla: I know , I understand.  
  
Paloma: It's still 15 minutes till class starts. I'm going to go over to the bathroom at the diner across the road. I can't wait any longer.. I have to know.  
  
Kayla: Ok , I'll see you in class then.  
  
Paloma hugged Kayla & quickly headed across the road she was so anxious to know if she was really pregnant. She rushed into the bathroom & carefully read the instructions…  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
Paloma looked down at the test in her hands as it started to change colors. She leaned against the wall & could feel the tears coming into her eyes.  
  
Paloma: Oh god… I'm really pregnant… I have to tell Ricardo… He has to know  
  
She looked at her watch she knew the bell at school was just ringing but , she couldn't go back not now. She had to go see Ricardo. Paloma grabbed her stuff & quickly ran to the bus stop. She caught the next bus to Emerson St. When Paloma arrived at the apartment complex Ricardo lived in she didn't see his car. She hated that he wasn't there but , figured he would be back soon so she waited…  
  
8 ½ hours later…  
  
Paloma had been sitting in the restaurant for hours & still no sign of Ricardo. She took a seat next to the window so she could see if his car pulled up. She was getting so tired of the wait & wandered where he was. She paid her check , walked back to the complex & sat down on the top step. She was beginning to get worried about him. Where was he… Finally she seen his car pull up but , what she saw shocked her. He was with another woman , at first she thought maybe it was a friend of his until they stepped from the car. He pulled the woman close & passionately kissed her. She watched in horror as he started to run his hand up her dress. He grabbed the womans hand & started up the steps that's when he saw Paloma stand up.  
  
Ricardo: Pa.. Paloma  
  
Paloma: How could you…  
  
Woman: Listen hon , I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be back to give you what you paid for in a few minutes…  
  
The woman walked off & into one of the lower apartments. Paloma stood at the top of the steps in complete shock at the womans words. Ricardo quickly rushed up the steps to the top floor.  
  
Paloma: What I'm not good enough for you no more?  
  
Ricardo: I have needs to Paloma & there are certain things you always refuse to do. Come on it's not like I have sex with her.  
  
Ricardo reached the top of the steps & looked at Paloma in anger.  
  
Ricardo: You know you're the only one I care about  
  
Paloma: You expect me to believe that after you just told me you pay a whore to give you a cheap thrill  
  
Ricardo: What I pay Sandy to do with her mouth is none of your damn buissness! Maybe you should get down on your knees every once in awhile & I wouldn't have to pay her to.  
  
Paloma: You bastard!!!  
  
Paloma hauled off & slapped him across the face. Ricardo grabbed her wrist , slamming her back against the wall.  
  
Paloma: Don't you dare hurt my bab…  
  
Ricardo: HURT YOUR WHAT????  
  
He tightened his grip on her.  
  
Paloma: My baby! You hear me my baby! Now let me go!!  
  
Ricardo: Your baby? You slut! Who the hell else have you been screwing around with? WHO?!  
  
Paloma: I am no slut! You're the only person I've been with!  
  
Ricardo: You lier I've always used protection!  
  
Paloma: No you didn't! That night you had been drinking you didn't use a damn thing. You said one time wouldn't matter.  
  
Ricardo: I never…  
  
Ricardo slapped Paloma so hard it made his hand sting. He hit her again then slammed her to the ground. Paloma had tears in eyes from the pain of hitting the concrete floor. His anger was fueled even more when her student id fell from her purse.  
  
Ricardo: YOUR 17??? 17???? YOU SLUT! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!  
  
Ricardo grabbed Paloma's wrist but , she managed to pull away from his grasp causing her to loose her balance & fall backwards down the steps behind her… Ricardo's eyes grew wide in horror. What had he done… He rushed back down the steps & jumped into his car not even bothering to check to see if she was even still breathing… He could have cared less the only thing he cared about was saving himself… 


	8. Chapter #7... Here Comes Temptation

CHAPTER #7 "Here Comes Temptation"  
  
  
  
Sheridan picked up the phone half expecting Alistair to be on the other end.  
  
Sheridan: Hello…  
  
Luis: Is this Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan: Yes this is her  
  
Luis: Hey Sheridan… this is Luis  
  
Sheridan: Luis…? Um hi  
  
Sheridan looked at Trisha with a shocked look on her face. Trisha wandered who the caller on the phone was.  
  
Luis: You don't seem to happy to hear from me , maybe I shouldn't have called  
  
Sheridan: No it's not that I was a just shocked you did. I'm glad you called.  
  
Luis: Well I did say I'd call you sometime. Anyways I was in the middle of classes & thought I'd give you a call to see what you were doing tonight.  
  
Sheridan: Nothing really , why do ask?  
  
Luis: I was just wandering if you planned on coming down to Cheyenne  
  
Sheridan: Well no I hadn't planned on it  
  
Luis: That's to bad , I don't have any classes tomorrow morning & I was kinda hoping maybe I'd run into you.  
  
Sheridan: Is that an invitation?  
  
Luis: More like a request for a date  
  
Sheridan: Well in that case maybe I'll take you up on that offer  
  
Luis: Is that a yes?  
  
Sheridan: I think it is  
  
Luis: My classes are over today at 3:30 maybe we could meet say 6:00 down by the beach then maybe go out to dinner or something.  
  
Sheridan: Sounds great  
  
Luis: Ok then I'll see you then. I have to get going to my next class but , I'm looking forward to tonight. Bye Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan: Goodbye Luis…  
  
As soon as Sherindan hung up the phone Trisha was full of questions.  
  
Trisha: Was that him?? Was that the guy you meet last night??  
  
Sheridan: Yes , it was him. He asked me out on a date.  
  
Trisha: That is so cool!  
  
Sheridan: Yes it is but… How can I tell him the truth?  
  
Trisha: Just open your mouth up & talk  
  
Sheridan: Are you always such a smart ass this early in the morning?  
  
Trisha: Usually I am  
  
Trisha laughed at the look Sheridan was giving her.  
  
Trisha: No I'm just kidding. You have to tell him though , I know what lies can do to people & lieing is no way to start out a relationship.  
  
Sheridan: I know that… I'm just afraid he will be angry  
  
Trisha: Maybe at first but , you can make him understand. So… I guess this means were not going shopping?  
  
Sheridan: Do you mind?  
  
Trisha: Ofcourse not as long as you let me help pick out what your wearing tonight!  
  
Sheridan: Ok deal  
  
They both laughed & then headed into Sheridan's bedroom to find the perfect thing to wear. The two went through practically everything in Sheridan's closets. Finally several hours later Sheridan decided to wear a cute multi colored tankini & white capri pants.  
  
Sheridan: So how do I look?  
  
Trisha: You look great Sher  
  
Sheridan: Well it's a long drive so I'm going to head on to Cheyenne.  
  
Trisha: Good luck with him & be careful!  
  
Sheridan: I will , Thanks Trisha.  
  
Sheridan grabbed her purse , looked in the mirror once more then was on her way. By 5:00 Sheridan was nearing Cheyenne. She turned off the interstate & got off onto Emerson St. She hated that winding road but , it was the easiest way to reach the beach. Something caught her eye as she passed by a run down apartment building. She saw what looked to be someone laying on the ground. She quickly turned her car around & pulled in & the building. She saw it was indeed someone , she rushed to there side.  
  
Sheridan: OMG… I have to call for help  
  
Sheridan grabbed her cell phone & tried to dial out but , it said she was out of range.  
  
Sheridan: Damn it…  
  
Sheridan touched the girls wrist checking for a pulse & saw she still had one. She looked across the road & saw a restaurant but , the sign said closed & it looked empty. There was no one in sight. She knocked on two of the lower apartments but , no one answered.  
  
Sheridan: What am I going to do… Think Sheridan… Think… A clinic omg I remember passing a clinic on my way to the beach!  
  
Sheridan quickly rushed & opened the back doors of her car.  
  
Paloma: baby…  
  
Sheridan turned her head at the sound of someone's voice & saw the girl was coming to so she rushed back to her.  
  
Sheridan: Are you able move?  
  
Paloma: I… I… think… No… my leg… I can't  
  
Sheridan: Ok listen I'm going to help you to my car & get you some help  
  
Sheridan helped Paloma make it to the car. By the time Paloma was in the seat she had drifted back off again.  
  
Sheridan: I have to hurry  
  
Sheridan jumped back in her car & hurried to the clinic she had spotted last night. 


End file.
